Tournament of the Samurai
The Tournament of the Samurai was a competition hosted by the Phoenix Clan in Pale Oak Castle. Purpose The tournament was organized during a time of border tensions with the Dragon Clan. The Phoenix hoped that by holding a tournament, dedicated to arts and culture, they could bridge the hostilities with the Dragon. Legend of the Five Rings; Fourth Edition, p. 372 Competitions The tournament was divided into four main parts. The first two were poetry and painting, and were adjudicated by the famed artisan Doji Yujiro. The final two parts were dance and tea ceremony, to be judged by the courtier Isawa Masahiro. Legend of the Five Rings; Fourth Edition, p. 373 Other Notable Attendees In addition to the host and two judges there were a number of other notable attendees at the tournament. Legend of the Five Rings; Fourth Edition, pp. 373-375 * Isawa Hitsukawa - aged air shugenja * Asako Keiko - Shizu's court historian * Shiba Reikun - Phoenix taisa * Doji Aiko - Yujiro's wife * Mirumoto Rai - Dragon chui * Ikoma Katsu - Lion historian * Bayushi Ejiro - Scorpion Courtier * Hida Fuya - Crab visitor * Shinjo Agui & Shinjo Shujiri - Unicorn brothers * Kitsune Retsu - Mantis shugenja. * Kitsune Sanae - Retsu's yojimbo Sculpture At the start of the tournament, Masahiro presented the assembled guests with a gift intended for all of them. It was a sculpture of jade, gold and ivory depicting the mons of all the Great Clans and a large Imperial mon in the middle. The intention was that the sculpture would travel from the courts of the Clan Champions, spending each winter at a different court. Legend of the Five Rings; Fourth Edition, p. 375 Murder During the first evening's dinner and socializing, Asako Shizu excused himself from the gathering. Legend of the Five Rings; Fourth Edition, p. 377 Later that evening Masahiro is alerted by a servant of Shizu's murder. When announcing the death of the daimyo of Pale Oak Castle, Ikoma Katsu and Hida Fuya announce that they witnessed Mirumoto Rai leaving the area near Shizu's quarters. Rai, unable to obtain an alibi due to his affair with Doji Aiko. Legend of the Five Rings; Fourth Edition, p. 379 Investigation Later investigation revealed that it was actually Shiba Reikun who had slipped away during the dinner and stolen Rai's kimono. Reikun had covered his face and allowed Katsu and Fuya to see a man in the colours of a Dragon leave Shizu's quarters. Legend of the Five Rings; Fourth Edition, p. 378 Testimony from several servants identifying Reikun as the individual leaving the daimyo's quarters, but such testimony held no weight. Legend of the Five Rings; Fourth Edition, p. 380 Bloody clothing was disposed of by Reikun, but kami witnessed the act. Again, the testimony of spirits was not sufficient. Legend of the Five Rings; Fourth Edition, p. 381 Eventually the weight of evidence along with Aiko's testiony was enough to warrant confronting Reikun. Angered he challenged his accusor to a duel, which Rai barely won. Legend of the Five Rings; Fourth Edition, p. 382 Category:Tournaments